1. Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to battery pack unit testing methods and testing apparatuses. This application is based on and claims priority to Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2015-181431 filed Sep. 15, 2015 in Japan and 2016-178998 filed Sep. 13, 2016 in Japan, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP 2006-294336 A discloses a battery pack unit including a cooling device equipped with a duct assembly through which a coolant is supplied to each cell of the battery pack unit. In this publication, this battery pack unit is referred to as a “battery pack”. The battery pack unit disclosed in this publication includes the duct assembly including an inner suction duct for coolant supply, and an inner discharge duct for coolant discharge. These ducts are built into a case of the battery pack unit.